


Like a Moth to a Flame

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, College Student Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Implied Bottom Jared, Implied Top Jensen, M/M, Mentions of Off Screen Minor Character Deaths, Mentions of Rape, Serial Killer Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Heart of gold serial killer Jensen Ackles is drawn to college student and up and coming writer Jared Padalecki but he doesn't know if the other man can handle the darker side of him. Jared surprises him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Like a Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blackrabbit42 for the SPN X-Mas gift exchange. I hope you like it.

Jensen Ackles hummed under his breath as he dragged the blood coated knife across his victim’s neck; he loved seeing the fear in their eyes it filled him with such a rush. “Now normally I would take my time and truly make you suffer but I have somewhere much more important to be.”

Jensen took a great amount of pleasure in watching the fear grow in his target eyes and they’re struggling renewed. “Oh, I do love it when you struggle it makes it all that much more fun for me. I am going to make sure that you never look at another kid again. I hate people like you and this is my way of delivering justice.” Jensen snarled out all his playfulness gone.

And if the man thought that anyone would hear him scream he was mistaken and Jensen loved the terror in his eyes as he realized that no one would come to save him.

* * *

Jared Padalecki hummed under his breath as entered his favorite cafe his eyes darting around trying to see if his main reason, besides the amazing goodies that he could smell filling the air. He had discovered this treasure trove his first week on campus when he had been in desperate need of a sugar rush and one bite of the triple chocolate muffin had him moaning in pure bliss.

_ “Oh baby if only I could make you moan like that in another way, it would be a dream come true.” _

_ Jared was thankful he didn’t choke on the piece of muffin in his throat as Jared’s walking dream smiled at him, this man with sparking impossibly green eyes, freckles and a smile full of sin looked like he walked out of Jared’s fantasies. _

_ It took a second for what Jared’s dream man had said to register with him and when it did he knew that his face no doubt looked like a tomato with how bright red he was blushing. _

_ Interest sparked in those green as he leaned against the counter, “Oh now I need to know how far that blush goes.” _

_ Jared knew then and there that he was in trouble. _

"Well if it isn't my favorite budding author." The Texas drawl rolled over Jared making him very glad he was already sitting as he became weak in the knees. 

Jensen Ackles was and Jared figured would always be his walking temptation and the man knew it. “Hi, Jensen.”

Jensen felt warmth fill him at Jared’s sweet smile and happy wave. He never expected to fall for the shy up and coming writer.

Jared made Jensen feel and that was something he didn’t know how to handle. Oh, he knew that he had the looks it made it easy to seduce a lot of his marks to get them to trust him enough to let their guard down, but he wore a mask around them. Not even those who worked for him or his friends saw beyond his mask, saw the broken man who took joy and pleasure in killing the lowest of the lowest.

He wanted Jared to see the real him, to let him in and see if the kind-hearted young man could love the real him, not just the cafe owner who bakes because it makes him happy part of him but also the side of him who loves torturing those whose souls are blacker than his, the part of him who loves the power and thrill he gets when he takes a life.

But as much as Jensen wanted that he also didn’t want to taint Jared’s light. Jared was one of the few good things in Jensen’s life and he may not have him fully the way he longed to he knew his world would be that much colder if he didn’t have Jared in it.

“So what can I get for you today?” Jensen purred amusement shining in his eyes. “I have a fresh batch of chocolate cookies with real marshmallows and hot cocoa in them.” Jensen couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as Jared’s face went dreamy. “I take that as a yes with you cup of candy cane hot chocolate?”

“Yes!” Jared could already picture Jensen’s creations he was blown away by the different treats the other man created. “You spoil me.” 

“I want only the best for you, Jared. Your happiness is very important to me.” Jensen admitted truthfully.

Jared sighed wistfully as he watched Jensen head to the back to get the fresh cookies he had made especially for Jared. “If you really want me happy why don’t you ask me out?” Jared wasn’t blind he knew that the Jensen he saw wasn’t the real Jensen or at least not all of him. There is darkness to the other man and instead of frightening him away it drew Jared to him like a moth drawn to the flame that would consume him. Jared liked the darkness it was part of the reason he was writing his book about a serial killer with a heart of gold who targeted those who preyed on the helpless, children and the innocent.

Jared had been inspired by the real-life serial killer that was doing something like that right now, he had been researching them for the past while and wasn’t surprised that there were those who were survivors of their victims praising and thanking the person who had done this as a hero. That they no longer feared they would be their victim again.

That was the kind of character Jared wanted to write about a person with the heart of gold who was willing to do what it took to protect others.

“Here you go.” Jared was pulled out of his musings as Jensen placed a plate full of cookies that smelled like heaven and a huge cup full of Jared’s favorite hot drink around this time of year.

Jensen’s loved the way Jared’s face lit up in delight.

“Thank you,” Jared remembered his manors before picking up the still-warm cookie and taking a huge bite out of it moaning in pure bliss.

The sounds of Jared’s moans made Jensen ache to know if Jared would make those kinds of sounds as he spread him out beneath him and eat out of that sweet ass until he was sobbing and begging pleading mess. “So are you ever going to give me a hint as to what you are writing about?” Jensen asked needing to focus on something else before he bent Jared over this table and fucked him into it.

A faint blush appeared on Jared’s face, he hadn’t really told anyone about his ideas but he wanted to share it with Jensen to let him know that he didn’t have a problem with the dark side he tried to keep hidden from him. “I am writing a book about a serial killer with a heart of gold. One who goes after those who have raped, murdered and abused in the past and takes joy in the power that it gives them. He makes sure they feel the fear that their victims do before he kills them. The detective assigned to the case is torn between wanting to stop him and helping him. The twist is the killer is the detective’s ex-lover who he has never gotten over. The killer broke off their relationship because he didn’t want the man he loves to have to choose between him and the career he loves, he knows that he is one of the good ones.”

Jensen could hardly breathe as Jared was done explaining his story. “That sounds pretty dark. I thought you would be writing about knights saving their prince.” Jensen teased.

“Well to those who no longer have to fear to see their monsters again the killer is a knight.” Jared pointed out.

Jensen closed the distance between them his breath ghosting across Jared’s lips, “Does that mean that the detective is the killer’s Prince?” He had to know.

Jared knew that his answer would change everything, “He does.”

“Come with me tonight. I need to show you something.” Jensen needed proof that Jared would accept that other side of him.

“Okay.”

“Oh and Jared where something dark,” Jensen ordered.

* * *

“Is this dark enough for you?” Jared asked as he arrived back at the cafe after it had closed. The black jeans clung to him as did the black tank top under his black leather jacket.

It took Jensen a moment to respond as he was entranced by the eyeliner Jared was wearing. “Well, we do match,” Jensen noted smugly that Jared’s outfit was identical to his own. “Come on, I have something to show you.” Jensen held out his hand to Jared waiting to see if he would take it.

Jared did without a second thought.

Hand in hand Jensen led Jared to a black 1967 Impala that had Jared drooling. “This is your car?”

“Indeed.” Jensen smiled as he trailed his free hand along Baby’s hood. “This is my girl. I have wanted the two of you to meet, my best girl meeting my best guy.”

Jared could feel himself flushing, something he couldn’t seem to control around Jensen. He eyed the Impala especially the backseat and for a moment imagines what it would be like to ride the older man inside of her.

“Dirty thoughts later and maybe I can make some of them come true,” Jensen promised before climbing into the Impala.

* * *

The silence in Impala was a comforting kind of silence Jared’s eyes drifted between Jensen and the stars he could see out of the Impala’s window.

It wasn’t until they reached an old abandoned farmhouse far away from anyone who noticed them.

Jensen looked at Jared, “I want you to see both sides of me.” He held out his hand to Jared, “Do you trust me?”

“I do trust you.” Jared smiled as he took Jensen’s hand in his.

Smiling Jensen lead Jared to the barn where his latest victim was hanging from the rafters by his hands a plastic sheet beneath him blood dripping down from the man.

Jared knew who this man was he was accused of raping several men and women but because they were street workers no one cared enough to find him, some even saying it can’t be rape if it was paid for. Jared hated that rape was rape no matter what.

A dark part of Jared took great pleasure in watching the bound and gagged man eyes widen with fear at the sight of Jensen.

Jensen who had moved towards a black rubber apron and long black rubber gloves and began pulling them on keeping his gaze off of Jared he didn’t want to see the disgust in the other man’s eyes.“This is the other me, Jared. I take the lowest of the low and make them pay. If you can’t handle it then you can leave and I will move on.”

Jared was moving before he realized he was moving and didn’t stop until he pressed his body against Jensen’s. “Teach me,” Jared begged before kissing Jensen on the lips.

Jensen’s eyes darkened. “Oh baby I will and then when we are done with this bastard I am going fuck you in the Impala fast and dirty enough to hold us over until I take you back to my place where I am going to open you up and make you beg for me,” Jensen growled darkly.

It took everything in Jensen’s power not to react as Jared pulled on his matching apron and gloves, picking up his favorite knife he put it in Jared’s hands and then moved to stand behind him. “Now I am going to show you how to make people like him know real fear,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear.

Jared’s gloved hand tightened around the knife and he felt a rush of power, “I am ready to learn.”

* * *

To Jensen’s delight, Jared turned out to be a fast learner and once the body was disposed of and the crime scene cleaned up, not a trace of them left behind.

Jared could barely keep his hands off of Jensen and once they reached the Impala he grabbed Jensen and pulled him into a dirty kiss.

They were a pile of limbs and they struggled to get out of their clothing. Jensen made good on his promise and fucked him hard and fast on the hood of the Impala, neither one could make it in the car.

“So I take it you like this dark side of me?” Jensen asked once he got his breath back, he was still buried deep within Jared and was in no hurry to move.

“I do. I want to help you in any way that I can.” Jared wanted to be a part of Jensen’s life.

“Good because I don’t plan on letting you go. You are mine Jared Padalecki and I don’t plan on letting you go.”


End file.
